chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Petrification
Petrification is the ability to turn people and objects into stone. Characters *Jon Stone possesses this ability naturally. *Delphia Malus possessed this ability until it was deleted. *Elodie Gray, a clone of Braedon Gray, had this ability naturally. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability from his sister. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked the ability from her sister. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 2. *Darla Petrelli will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Jon Stone' Jon could turn any object or person into stone with a single touch. At first, he struggled to control it, and would petrify whenever he was angry or afraid. However, he eventually learned to control this, and also developed the ability to reverse its effects, though he'd claimed originally that doing so would be impossible. 'Delphia Malus' Delphia could transform any living person into stone, whether human, vampiric, werecreature or hybrid. She needed direct eye contact with the person to do so. She could also trap people on the spot without turning them into stone, as a weaker use of the ability. Her own eyes would also cloud over when she used the ability, showing its activation. She lost the ability when Seth Grey deleted it, after he noticed her aiming at his Alpha. [[Elodie Gray|'Elodie Gray']] Elodie could turn any object or person into stone with a single touch, and with more practice, only eye contact would eventually have been required. His emotions would have ruled his control of this ability when he was younger, but if he had grown, he would have mastered control of it. He was also able to turn things back from stone, but only if they remained mainly undamaged - should a statue be chipped, he would have been able to return it, without the missing chips, but if the statue had been smashed, he wouldn't have been able to do anything. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Elodie, but is yet to use the ability. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to her siblings, but has never used it. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Elodie and the twins. He too is yet to use the ability. 'Darla Petrelli' Darla will be able to use this ability to transform people and objects into stone. She will need skin contact or direct eye contact, without blinking, for a few minutes for it to work. It will always be under her conscious control, throughout her life. Once the transformation has occurred, only she or another possessing the ability will be able to reverse it and restore the stone to its original state. A person who has been petrified could still be brought back alive. Similar Abilities *Metallokinesis, alchemy and occamy can all turn people into various metals *Crystallokinesis can turn a person into crystal *Transmogrification is the ability to turn people into inanimate objects *Transfiguration can also turn a person into an object *Mythological mimicry can be used to turn a person into stone by mimicking Medusa *Stone mimicry is the ability to turn oneself into stone *Medusa mimicry is the ability to mimic traits associated with Medusa, such as the capacity to transform people into stone Category:Abilities